Stupid Valentines
by RoseRiku
Summary: For Valentine's Day 2011. AU. Roxas's ex wants him back and he's doing sweet things to apologize... or is he even trying to apologize at all? Axel doesn't think so - but Roxas can't stop hoping. Oneshot. Complete.


**Hello there guys! Happy Valentine's Day! I thought I'd squeeze out an Axel and Roxas one shot for my personal favorite holiday! I know some of you guys have been wondering where I've been lately. I've been spending lots of my time video editing lately, actually. I'm really sorry! But check out my Youtube if you ever feel like it. My username's RoseRiku813 since I deleted my old ThePepsiPsycho account. The link's on my profile, too. All of my stuff is basically Kingdom Hearts. Or more specifically, Axel and Roxas. Haha. I'm so obsessed. But yeah, my old account had like 300+ subscribers. But now I have like 50. Which is lame. Sad panda.**

**So this story's really short, sweet, and to the point but I hope it entertains you. I will finish Promises someday this year before I go to college. I promise. Haha.  
**

* * *

**Stupid Valentines**

"Another year… another Valentine's Day where you get a million little cards sprayed with perfume and marked with lipstick by the creepy lips of stalker girls who roam the halls of our tiny school each day and still can't realize that you are permanently and completely gay," Roxas mused with a smirk plastered on his porcelain face. His bright, blue eyes sparkled with humor as his friend nudged him.

"You're just jealous because you don't get as much free candy as I do," decided Axel as he popped a chocolate covered cherry between his thin, pink lips. "Hell," he spoke while chewing. "I don't even get this much candy on _Halloween_."

"Trust me… you'll be the one who's jealous when you realize you've gone up three sizes in pants," the blonde chuckled.

Axel pulled another chocolate covered cherry out of it's box - but instead of eating it, he pegged it at his friend's head.

"Ow," muttered Roxas as he rubbed his hand in his hair. He had let the chocolate just fall to the ground in the hallway and lay there - a waste.

"Have you gotten any Valentines today, Roxy?" asked Axel, as he took out a third chocolate covered cherry and decided not to waste it this time. He ate it slowly.

Roxas groaned and hiked his backpack up higher on his shoulder. "I haven't been to my locker today, so I wouldn't know. Not that I care - you know how pointless I think Valentine's Day is."

"But you used to _love_ V-Day," the red-head pointed out as he batted his eyelashes at his friend.

"Yeah. Back when I had a boyfriend. Back before I realized 'love' was just a bunch of hooey that was created by people who were bored with their own lives and wanted to start shit," he grumbled as a reply.

"Aw, Rox. He was just a bump on your road to true love…" Axel wrapped one of his arms around Roxas while faking a swoon. The hand that he wasn't holding around Roxas was clutching his precious chocolates.

The blonde laughed briefly and pushed Axel away. "Why do you have to be such a sap? Ughh," he grimaced.

"It's true. You may not believe me now, Roxy. But it is true," grinned the red-head, trying to sound wise.

"You know. Maybe he _did _lead me to my true love…" suggested Roxas. "Ben… and Jerry."

"Ha." Axel rolled his eyes. "Good one."

"You remember how I was post-breakup. I gained… like… fifteen pounds in that week eating nothing but Phish Food," Roxas violently shuddered and his eye seemed to twitch.

Axel sighed, "Yes. I remember. Lovely times," he said sarcastically. "Now can you please get your chemistry textbook so that we can get to class _before_ the bell rings today?"

Roxas huffed and shuffled his feet a little faster towards his locker at the end of the hallway. He slid his bag off his shoulder just before putting in the combination and tugging at the handle of his locker door. Immediately a bunch of loose homework sheets fell off the top shelf and blew onto the floor.

Axel sighed as he picked them up and handed them to his friend. "Be more organized, dipshit."

"Deal with it," Roxas spat as he grabbed his large chemistry book and shoved it into his bag hastily.

But as he had bent over to zip his bag back up - he caught sight of something red. It was a bright red - like Axel's hair.

He picked it up - a card. It was simple. Red and white with a huge heart on the front. The inside was just plain white with a black handwritten scratch on it. The words read, "Yours - Always."

The blonde blinked at the note for a couple of seconds before tossing it back in his locker. Like he did with everything he didn't want. "Stupid," he decided. "They didn't even sign it. Probably some creepy chick."

The started walking to chemistry as fast as their legs would allow.

"That looked like a _guy's _handwriting to me," said Axel.

"Guys and girls don't have defined handwriting, Axel, they just-" Roxas was cut off mid-sentence as he got nudged by someone else who had come up on his other side in the hallway.

"Hey Roxas," Hayner smiled.

The blonde briefly froze and hesitated before he answered. "…Hey," he said quietly before gulping audibly.

Axel noisily bit into another chocolate covered cherry.

"I know we haven't talked in a while, but do you wanna maybe hang out later?" asked Hayner.

Roxas nodded.

"Cool," smiled the sandy-blonde-haired ex-boyfriend of Roxas.

"Yeah, cool…" mumbled Roxas, but Hayner was already turning into a classroom.

Roxas turned to Axel, "Oh my God. What if it was _him_ who left that in my locker? You're right - a girl would have put an exclamation point at the end with a heart instead of a dot. Definitely written by a guy."

Axel threw his now-empty box of chocolate in a nearby trash can before turning into their chemistry room. "It _wasn't _Hayner. He would never do something like that," stated Axel.

"Are you saying Hayner would never do anything sweet?" asked Roxas bitterly.

"Sweet? You just said it was _stupid_. Now you think it's _sweet_? And yes… that was pretty much what I was implying. The bastard was cheating on you for your _entire _relationship, Rox," Axel hummed with annoyance as he sat down at his usual desk.

Roxas plopped down next to him and opened his bag to get his supplies out and set them on his desk before he could reply to Axel's insulting yet true words.

"Well maybe he wants to apologize and start over or something, you know?" Roxas spoke, but he wasn't sure if he believed the words he was saying. It was bad enough to realize how quickly he'd accepted Hayner's invitation to 'hang out' later - when he should never want to see him again.

"I think it'd be more likely that Hell freezes over first," spat Axel in a quick response.

Roxas gasped at the red-head. "_Thanks_ _Axel_, you're a _great_ and _supportive_ friend, you know that?" he whispered sarcastically. He was getting looked from his teacher, Mr. Vexen.

The teacher cleared his throat suddenly, "Quiet down, class," he said - mostly directed at Roxas. "I'm taking attendance then we have lots of stuff to do today - so please, no talking."

Acting like he didn't notice Axel giving him a look, Roxas just let out an exasperated sigh and stared at his chemistry teacher - pretending to care what he was saying for the rest of the entire period so that he wouldn't have to talk to his best friend about Valentines or Hayner any longer.

. - . - . - .

The bell rang shrilly and all the students practically leaped out of their seats - eager to get the hell out of chemistry so that they could get to lunch as soon as possible. They acted like they'd never had food in their lives.

"Look, Roxas, I'm sorry," the red-head sighed as he followed his friend into the hallway. "Maybe he does want to apologize. But I still highly, _highly_ doubt he slipped that Valentine into your locker."

"Whatever," sighed the much shorter of the friends. "You were right. Why would he want to apologize? Especially _now_? He had plenty of time for apologizing before - so what's so different about today?"

"…Well, it is Valentine's Day, Roxy," Axel pointed out. "I mean, _lots_ of people do things that they normally wouldn't do - on Valentine's Day - to show the people they care about that they… care about them."

Roxas gave Axel a look full of hope. The blonde didn't want to admit it, but he really did want Hayner to be turning over a sudden, new leaf.

The red-head didn't say anything as his best friend looked up at him with big, shiny, happy eyes. He knew that Hayner was not going to apologize - unless it was half-assed just so he could get into Roxas's pants again. But he didn't want to kill the shorty's hope, either. So he stayed quiet and pushed Roxas towards the lunch line. He was hungry as hell, anyway.

But as the two friends stood there waiting in a line of endless people - some girl in four inch, black, strappy heels with long, pin-straight, blonde hair who was wearing nothing but pink and red and… very revealing clothing… came up to Axel and nudged him on the arm.

He turned his attention to her. He didn't recognize who he saw - at all.

"Did you like my Valentine I put in your locker?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Um," he started, unsure what to say. His first thought was to just say, "I'm gay, so go away now," but he didn't.

As he moved up in the lunch line, she followed beside him.

"I'm Ellie?" she said it like a question. "I… gave you the red one… and I wrote in it with a red Sharpie… and signed it with a kiss of red lipstick…" she explained. She'd obviously realized he had no idea who she was or what Valentine she'd given him. "I heard you liked red," she purred.

Axel wanted to laugh. This Ellie girl had just explained to him practically every Valentine he'd gotten. He decided to humor her, "Oh, did you put a sprits of rose-scented perfume on it, too?"

The lunch line moved up even more, she stayed right next to him.

"Yes!" she brightened right up.

_Yep. Just like all the other ones_, Axel thought with a smirk.

"Yeah. It was cool. Thanks," he said as politely as he could while also trying to show that he was dismissing her. From the corner of his eye he saw Roxas attempting not to laugh.

Ellie got the hint. She nodded slowly and a little sadly, "Well Happy Valentine's Day," she muttered before taking off to a table full of girls that looked identical to her.

"Girls annoy me," muttered Roxas's friend.

"Join the club, we have jackets," said Roxas as they moved up some more in the lunch line.

"Do you really have jackets? Because I'd like one. What colors do they come in?"

"Oh, shut up," the blonde said with a laugh.

The pair made fun of girls throughout the rest of lunch. They observed them as they ran around screeching about who gave who what flower. Or whatever. It was a pathetic sight to them.

"He wrote the _same_ thing on both Jen and I's Valentine! Can you _believe_ it?" shouted some brunette girl next to Axel and Roxas's table.

Roxas snickered. "I hope none of these chicks are going tonight," he said.

Every Valentine's Day - Twilight Town's local club that was usually only open to twenty-one and up held a huge Valentine's Day dance-party for people who were sixteen to twenty-one. It was practically law that everyone at school go to the huge gathering.

"Are you kidding? Girls like that _live_ for the big V-Day Dance," stated Axel, munching on an apple.

"Well then, they better not ruin it for us."

"They won't," Axel said. "Our group of friends is far more loud and obnoxious. We will block them out."

"Damn straight," Roxas laughed. Then blinked, "I wonder if Hayner's going this year."

The red-head frowned. "He did last year, didn't he?" a pause. "…and the year before that."

"Maybe he meant hang out at the club when he said hang out _later_," Roxas mused.

"Maybe…" the tall, lanky red-head sighed. "But I refuse to let you completely ditch us."

"I won't," declared the blonde. "No way in hell," he smiled.

"Good boy. I'm picking you and your brother up at exactly seven so if you're not ready I'm going to beat you with a stick. I have to get Riku _after_ I get you guys, and I don't want to get there when the place is already too packed to move. So _be ready on time_, got it memorized?"

"Ugh. Why must you always lecture me about being ready on time?"

"Because. You're never ready on time," grinned Roxas's friend.

Roxas was about to defend himself when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up to see none other than Hayner grinning down as him.

"You going to the dance later?" Hayner asked Roxas casually.

"Uh-huh," squeaked the blonde.

"Good. I'll see you then," Hayner decided, walking away as quickly as he'd come.

"He _does_ want to start over and apologize. I just _know_ it," grinned Roxas at Axel as soon as Hayner was out of ear-shot.

Axel just grunted in agreement as he downed the rest of his milk. There was no way he'd be able to talk Roxas out of his thoughts.

. - . - . - .

Roxas heard an impatient car honk and groaned into the mirror. He was holding a piece of his hair up into a perfect spike with gel and hairspray. He let go of it and fluffed his bangs a bit in the mirror, making sure he looked alright. He knew he had to look good when Hayner told him he wanted him back and that he was sorry for being such an ass before.

"Roxas, hurry _up_. Axel's outside!" screamed Sora, Roxas's older brother.

Sora was in the same grade as Roxas… a junior… but his freshman year he had transferred to the school in the next town over just to be with his boyfriend that he'd met through the county's Struggle Tournament. They'd fallen in love practically immediately and Sora couldn't stand to be away from him for a second. Roxas and their parents had told Sora that it was a really bad idea, but he and Riku were still together and happy.

Roxas was highly jealous he couldn't have something like that.

"I'm coming," he hollered back at his brother before giving himself one more look in the mirror. Hayner wouldn't be able to resist him. He'd over-done himself tonight.

His confidence boosted when he got in the front seat of Axel's car (yes, his car was also red) and he said, "Wow, Roxas… you look really… good."

The blonde's face stretched into a smile. "Thanks."

Axel added, "…and you guys are only five minutes late getting ready. That's a serious record right there."

"Shut up, Axel," piped up Sora from the back seat.

"Hey, I could let you walk, you know," the red-head chuckled before pulling out of the driveway to go pick up Riku.

"Hey, babe," Riku purred to Sora before greeting anyone else as he got in the car. He kissed the brunette on the lips.

"Ew. Save the mush for the club where it's dark and no one can see you," begged Roxas.

"Says the guy who will be sucking face with Hayner later," Sora remarked.

"Wait. Why would Roxas being sucking face with Hayner?" Riku asked, curious.

"Well. He got some Valentine - which was cute, by the way…" started Sora before he was interrupted.

By Axel. "Wait, I thought you left the Valentine in your locker."

Roxas blushed. "Well, I decided to get it after last period and take it home. To show Sora and ask him if he thought it was from Hayner, too."

Axel sighed, his eyes on the road.

"Anyway," Sora continued. "we think it's from Hayner. Plus, Hayner started talking to Roxas today again and asked him if he wanted to hang out at the dance. He must want to start things fresh."

Riku smirked, "But won't you guys feel stupid if you find out it wasn't Hayner who left the Valentine and he just wants to see Roxas so he has something to molest at the dance?"

The brunette gasped and hit his boyfriend lightly, "Don't say that!"

Roxas grumbled something no one could hear.

"Don't worry, Rox, I'm sure Hayner will be begging for your forgiveness," Sora grinned. "All the signs point to it, right?"

The spiky-haired blonde just nodded and looked out the passenger window as things passed by.

. - . - . - .

"Damn, it's loud in here," Axel stated as the group of friends walked into the club.

"No, shit, Sherlock," Roxas insulted. Loudly.

Axel nudged his friend playfully and Roxas let out a little laugh and nudged him back. Soon they were shoving each other into strangers.

"Guys, please," sighed Riku. "Act your age."

"Yes, _Dad_," Axel complained, sticking his tongue out.

The silverette rolled his eyes. "Let's go to our usual corner. That's where we're meeting Demyx and Zexion, right?"

The group of friends had a 'usual' corner at the club that they picked up when they first went a couple years back. It was the corner no one paid much attention to - but it was near the speakers and a window where a nice breeze came in. Best spot in the place. There were also less lights there so it seemed more private somehow.

The gang immediately started making fun of the blonde bimbos with the outrageous outfits, and the guys who were trying to rape them without getting slapped.

Demyx and Zexion showed up and Sora told them about Roxas's Hayner situation.

"Roxas… you know he's gonna play you again, dude," said Demyx, playing with his boyfriend's hand. "No matter what he tells you."

"_Thanks_, Demyx," Roxas snarled.

"You could find someone so much better!" Demyx continued. "Someone sweet and cute and nice who you could just cuddle all the time like a teddy bear and he'd never ever cheat on you!"

Roxas blinked at Demyx.

"Or not," decided the musician. "You could just deal with douche bags who use you for sex and keep you like a collection of people they can make out with when they're bored."

"Demyx!" Sora and Axel screeched in unison.

"Sorry," the dirty-blonde pouted.

The friends all had to shout at each other over the music.

Roxas looked genuinely hurt for a moment.

His best friend slung an arm around his shoulder and tugged him close, "He was just kidding."

"No. That's how Hayner is and always will be. He's not here to apologize, is he?" The blonde asked his friend sadly.

"You won't know until you talk to him," said Axel with a shrug. His voice was filled with doubt.

"I think I wanna go outside for a minute," Roxas mumbled.

It was by mere luck that Axel happened to hear what his friend had said. Axel looked at the clock and bit his lip before squeezing Roxas closer. "No! You'll never find your way back through the crowd. Everything's fine. Just chill."

"Okay… guess you're right."

"I'm always right!" the red-head grinned.

Just then, a song with heavy bass beats had ended and the DJ's voice echoed through the room, loud and strong. "This next song's going out to someone in the club named Roxas. Roxas, this is for you."

The short blonde froze under Axel's arm. All of his friends looked at him.

Roxas's blue eyes widened. "What the hell, you guys?" He heard the first bars of that particular song he liked so well. He turned his way out from under Axel's arm and looked among his friends.

"Don't look at us, we haven't been anywhere near the DJ all night!" Sora snorted.

"Axel!" The blonde shouted, eyes bright and happy now, as he turned back to his best friend.

Biting his lip again, Axel spoke. "Yeah… Roxas, I-"

"What? I can't hear you! Guess what I just realized? It had to have been Hayner. He knows how much this song means to me! I told him the night he and I got together. It was on the radio in his car and… I have to go find him! Come with me?" begged the shorter of the best friends.

Axel sucked in a breath. "Uh… yeah. But don't get your hopes up in case he says it wasn't him."

"Who else would it be! Come on!" Roxas smiled wide and grabbed Axel's wrist, dragging him behind.

The pair literally went in a giant circle. When they got back to their group of friends, Hayner was standing there waiting for Roxas.

"I was looking for you," Hayner informed Roxas with a cocky smile.

"Yeah… same here. I mean… I wasn't looking for me, too. I was looking for _you_," the blonde said nervously, as he stumbled over his words. A blush had formed on his face.

His brother behind him face palmed himself at Roxas's articulate words.

"Yeah, I guessed," said Hayner.

"So um… I have a question…" squeaked the blonde.

"What?"

"Was it you who… the song?" he asked.

Hayner blinked a few times and then smirked. There was silence for a few moments until he spoke. "Yep," he said. "It was me."

Roxas grinned like an idiot and Axel gaped like a fish.

"_What_?" Axel whispered to himself in disbelief.

Roxas turned his head towards his friend and whispered back, "Yeah, I'm actually kinda surprised too."

"Do you guys mind if I steal Roxas for a few?" Hayner asked the gang.

All of them smiled and shook their heads no. Except for Axel who was still staring at Hayner like he was an unsolvable riddle or something.

Blushing as he walked away with Hayner, Roxas gave a little wave at his group of friends. His heart was doing a happy dance.

No one had ever done anything like dedicating his favorite song to him in front of zillions of people just to make him happy before. He usually wasn't one for mushy actions, but it made him smile. It was sweet.

Hayner took Roxas's hand and the blonde's heart swelled. He thought he'd never get to hold his hand again.

Not that he should have _wanted _to after what happened. But… he missed having a boyfriend. He missed the affection and attention and the _touching_.

The two boys ended up near a bunch of tables where there was hardly anyone around. Without notice, Hayner shoved Roxas up against a wall and practically shoved his tongue down his throat.

The spikey-haired blonde practically had a heart attack. He hadn't expected it. But he kissed him back for a while… loving the taste he'd missed so much.

But as Hayner started pressing into him harder - he suddenly felt a wave of annoyance. Did Hayner really think a song dedication and a Valentine would make Roxas forgive him like that?

Roxas shoved his ex-boyfriend backwards a little bit. Hayner looked briefly surprised, and then just aggravated.

"What?" Hayner asked, frustration in his voice.

"A stupid Valentine and a stupid song don't count as an apology," the shorter of the two hissed.

Hayner blinked, looking confused at first. The he sighed, sounding like he had been working all day and wanted a break. "_Look_, Roxas. I know you're still uptight about before and I don't blame you, but no one drives me as crazy as you do. I _missed_ you and I _need_ you."

The camo-wearing douche bag hadn't really apologized. But Roxas was hanging on the words 'I missed you' and 'I need you' - it was good enough for him.

Roxas pulled Hayner's lips back to his own and they kissed wildly. Hayner's hands roamed over Roxas's clothing and Roxas felt his past annoyances and angers melting completely away.

"Roxas…" Hayner panted. "You wanna come back to my house?"

The slightly younger of the pair sighed as he looked up at the guy he'd had his heart stomped on by. He thought for a half a second. Then nodded.

"I have to go tell them I'm leaving…" Roxas said.

"Meet me back here in five minutes," ordered Hayner.

"Yeah, o-okay."

Making his way back through the crowd with difficulty, Roxas couldn't get his heart to stop hammering in his ears and mixing to the beat of the loud music. He couldn't believe he was gonna go back to Hayner's after everything that happened last time he'd gotten mixed up with him. This time would be different though. He would make sure of it.

"Guys," Roxas called as he reached his group of friends. All of them were dancing and laughing except Axel who was just kind of standing there.

"What?" Sora asked his brother, giggling while Riku nuzzled his neck. "Did you have fun sucking face?"

"Dude, Roxas, help us get Axel someone to mess around with. He's the only one of us who's all by himself," Demyx suggested with a smirk.

"Shut it," Axel frowned.

"Guys," Roxas said again - sounding breathless. "I'm leaving with Hayner, okay?"

"Ooooh," Sora teased.

"Good luck with _that_," added Demyx with an eye roll.

"See you guys tomorrow," the blonde told them, blushing.

He turned to walk back to Hayner but he felt a light tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Roxas…" Axel started. He looked nervous. He kept biting at his lower lip. "Um.."

"What? I gotta go. What is it?"

"Look. Don't… don't go with Hayner," said the red-head.

"Why not?" Roxas asked, sounding worried. "Did you see him with someone else or something tonight?"

"Well… no."

"Then what?" The blonde questioned, sounding impatient.

"You're gonna get hurt again," Axel informed his friend sadly. "Listen, he lied to you about the song. That wasn't him. The card wasn't from him either."

The younger of the friends blinked. He looked like he was trying to understand what was being said to him. As if Axel had spoken in another language. "Wait. But why would he lie about that? How would _you_ know anyway?"

"Well… be…cause…I… was the one who gave you the card, and I called ahead of time to request the song for a certain time," Axel stammered. His eyes went to the ground.

"I can't _hear_ you Axel, it's too loud in here," Roxas snapped. "You're talking to quiet and too fast. How would you know that? If it wasn't him, then who was it?"

The red-head exhaled sharply. A look of frustration crossed his features. He raised his voice, "It was _me_, you clueless idiot."

Roxas blinked dumbly. "Huh?" he asked. "I think I'm still not hearing you. I thought you said it was _you_," he laughed.

Axel blinked several times. His face straight and emotionless. He said nothing.

"…Oh," Roxas replied stupidly, not knowing how else to react. He felt blood rush to his cheeks in the awkward silence. He didn't understand. His brain was having trouble grasping this information.

Hayner was a liar. Axel… had given him a card that said, "Yours - Always."

_What. The. Hell?_ _This can't be happening,_ Roxas thought as he pushed his bangs back. The room suddenly felt hot.

"A-Axel… I told him I'd go already. I… he said he missed me and needed me and… I just gotta go," squeaked Roxas before he turned the other way sharply.

"Yeah. Okay. Fine. Just pretend I didn't say anything!" the red-head shouted with sarcasm at his retreating friend.

Roxas let out a little whine as he heard Axel shout after him. But he kept moving through the crowd. He felt a little freaked out. He didn't know what to think. Or do.

"What the hell took you so long?" Hayner complained.

"Hayner - how come you lied about the song… and never denyed that the card was from you?" The blonde immediately asked, ignoring Hayner's complaint about having to wait.

"Okay, fine, I didn't do either of those things - but they were good ideas, I'd have to admit. I'd never come up with such a creative way to get into someone else's pants. I figured since they were still anonymous and hadn't taken the credit - I'd take it for them," he grinned like he thought he was so smart.

"_What!_" Roxas shouted. _Unbelievable_, he thought to himself.

"I meant it that I missed you. And I do need you, Roxas. Badly. Are we going now or not?" asked Hayner, oblivious to how Roxas was feeling.

"No! I-"

"Screw this, then," the temperamental teenager rolled his eyes and huffed away angrily from Roxas without another word.

Roxas's eyes filled with tears immediately. Why did he think things could be different? It was Hayner.

The blonde plopped himself down at an abandoned table, resting his head in his arms. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He just felt so terrible. Hayner never cared about him, even though he himself had been hopelessly in love.

And his best friend?

_What am I gonna do about Axel? _Roxas asked himself, sniffling. _Why didn't he just tell me how he felt? What if he doesn't even really like me and was just… just what? I don't know._

Roxas stood up and heard his chair scrape against the floor. His sadness had suddenly turned to fury. He had to blame _someone_ for how he felt. For how Hayner had made him feel. Like a piece of shit.

"Axel," Roxas barked after shoving people completely out of his way in the huge crowd of dancing bodies. He got a lot of whines and swear words thrown at him - but he could care less.

Sora saw Roxas's puffy, tear-streaked face and he pulled away from Riku momentarily, "What happened!"

Roxas turned to his brother briefly, looking exasperated. "He _basically _said, summing everything up, that he was just trying to screw me. When I told him no - he just _left_ without saying another damn word."

"And _none _of this would have happened if it wasn't for _you_," the blonde snarled at his friend. "You're a spineless coward! You knew all day I thought it was Hayner. You knew you should have told me because you _knew_ I would get hurt. You knew I had my hopes up! I humiliated myself and then got my heart stomped on all over again! Because _you_ are too selfish, and you were only looking to save _yourself_ embarrassment and just let Hayner take the credit! When you _knew _that I would get my heart broken… again, Axel, so I hope you're fucking proud of yourself," Roxas ranted, making sure every syllable was loud enough for Axel to hear over the music. "I _hate_ you."

The blonde teen wasn't sure where those lost three words had come from. He was just so full of rage that they seemed to tumble out on their own. His friends were all staring at him in awe and confusion while Axel stood frozen stiff, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Wait. What happened? I'm so confused," Sora asked his brother, looking from Axel to Roxas and back to Axel again.

"I'm going home guys," Roxas said each word stiffly as he glared at Axel. "I'm walking. Some fresh air will do me good. I'll see you at home later, Sora."

Just before the blonde turned to walk away he saw his best friend look to the floor just as his tears started streaming down his face silently. Roxas heard Demyx and Sora asking Axel questions of concern, but he blocked out what they were saying. He was leaving. He wouldn't feel guilty. Axel deserved to have _his_ heart stepped all over, too.

. - . - . - .

Roxas spent the rest of the night laying in his bed, sulking and staring at the ceiling. He'd cooled off almost as soon as he'd gotten home and he was starting to feel the guilt already. He knew Axel didn't actually mean for anything to happen the way it did.

The teen sighed and buried his face in his pillow. Why would Axel like _him_? Axel could get anyone. Literally anyone. With the greenest eyes, the craziest yet silkiest hair, and the sexiest body - Axel could honestly take his pick. He could probably get a straight guy.

_Sexiest body? What the hell has gotten into me?_ Roxas groaned, mentally hitting himself.

The blonde tried to picture being with Axel - really _being_ with him. At first, the thought left him feeling awkward. It was his best friend!

But then he wondered why he'd never thought of it before.

He remembered how he felt when he heard his song playing through the ear-shattering speakers. His heart had melted because Hayner had done something so sweet, but it wasn't Hayner at all.

Roxas picked up his cell phone that was laying lifelessly on his bed. He went into the contacts, ready to call Axel. Ready to apologize. But he couldn't do it. He put the phone back down and sighed again, pathetically.

He knew he'd really hurt Axel. He said he _hated_ him. He didn't hate him! He-

_How… do… I feel about Axel? _Roxas asked himself.

The blonde put the facts together. Axel was attractive, and sweet… he was funny, too. Always made him laugh. Not only that - but he could trust him with his life…

Best of all - Axel wouldn't use Roxas for sex. Or cheat on him. Most likely. Axel wasn't that type of guy.

Why had he never thought about it before?

_Well, even if he liked me before tonight - he probably hates me now_, Roxas decided hopelessly, throwing a hand over his eyes.

He picked up his cell again. Then put it back down.

He picked it up a third time and rang Axel without letting himself quit.

But there was no answer on the red-head's cell. It had gone to voice mail. Roxas wasn't surprised. He looked at his clock. It was almost midnight.

Just then, Sora came bounding into Roxas's room.

"Do you ever knock?" yelled the blonde.

"That's unheard of," teased Sora. "So. When are you gonna call Axel and tell him you're sorry and that you've realized you're head over heels with him?"

"Huh?" Roxas flapped his gums stupidly.

"You really upset him," said Sora seriously.

The younger of the siblings frowned. "I know. I just tried calling him but he didn't answer."

"So… go see him," the brunette suggested.

"Sora, it's around midnight!"

"Since when does he go to bed before three in the morning on weekends?" asked the older brother with a grin.

"What if he's pissed and doesn't want anything to do with me now?" the blonde asked his brother.

"I'm sure he's pissed. But I think a guy who goes out of his way to make sure your favorite song plays for you and writes, _Yours - Always_, in a Valentine's Day card will be forgiving of your stupidity. At least a little," Sora winked.

The blonde blushed. "But what do I say?"

"You're sorry?" Sora answered like it was a no brainer. "Then ravish his body to make it up to him."

"What!" Roxas squeaked.

"I'm kidding. Just say you're sorry. Then tell him how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel," admitted Roxas.

"Do you like him?"

The blonde nodded after hesitating.

"Then tell him! You don't have to marry him, Rox."

The younger brother sucked in a breath, "I'll try calling him one more time. If he doesn't answer - then I'll go."

"Good boy!" Sora cheered.

Picking up his phone and hitting re-dial, Roxas waiting patiently for an answer.

There was none.

"Does my hair look okay?" Roxas asked his brother.

Sora laughed.

. - . - . - .

Roxas felt insanely nervous as he was climbing up the huge tree that lead directly to Axel's window. He hadn't done it in months and he was sure he was going to give Axel a heart attack - but he couldn't risk waking up his best friend's parents.

He swore his hands were shaking as he reached the window. He would curse like a sailor if it was locked.

The teen tried to push the window up.

_Fuck. Shit. Damnit. Fuuccck._

It was locked. The dark red curtains were drawn tightly - so Roxas couldn't see inside at all. He tapped on the window nervously. The only thing supporting him was a branch and he was suddenly fearing for his life.

Thankfully, Axel wasn't sleeping. He'd ripped his curtains open and looked in annoyance at Roxas. But Roxas felt terrible - he could see Axel's red, puffy eyes. His hair was kinda messy too.

The red-head rolled his eyes and Roxas could even see him sigh as he unlocked the window and yanked it open. The blonde practically fell inside. Axel shut the window closed once Roxas was inside.

They looked at each other for a second without saying a word. Then Axel exploded. In whispers of course, so he wouldn't wake up his parents.

"What do you want? Did you come back to yell at me some more? To tell me how much you _hate_ me? I may be a coward, Roxas - but I am _not _selfish. I just wanted _you_ to be happy today. I didn't even imagine Hayner ever being in the picture at _all_. And I _told_ you the truth before you left with him, didn't I? _You_ were the one who knew all _day_ that Hayner was going to screw you over - _you_ shouldn't have believed him. So don't you dare blame _me _for-"

Roxas grabbed Axel's head and pulled it towards his own hastily - forcing their lips to connect and silencing the red-head's rant.

The blonde couldn't believe what he was doing, but it was too late for him to back out. He kissed his best friend deeply, running his thumbs over his cheeks. Roxas was a little too short so he had to keep balance of the tips of his toes until Axel finally responded and leaned down a little bit as he deepened the kiss.

It was like Axel had completely forgotten what he was saying. He slid his arms down his friend's torso and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer while Roxas moved his hands from the sides of his older friend's face, to his neck where he gently combed through his red locks.

Axel just couldn't believe Roxas was kissing him.

Roxas, on the other hand, was starting to realize how different it was kissing Axel than it was Hayner. Hayner was kind of pushy and almost violent when he kissed - while Axel was incredibly gentle. But that wasn't what got to him. What got to him was the feeling of fullness in his chest - almost like when you've been hungry for hours and finally get fed and your stomach's all full and happy - except it was in his chest. His entire body felt like it was tingling. And better yet, kissing his best friend wasn't as awkward as he thought it'd be. In fact, it felt nothing but _right_.

The two were kissing more and more fervently. Axel twisted Roxas towards the bed and pushed him backwards onto it. The blonde's stomach did a flip-flop but he calmed himself down immediately. He knew Axel wasn't going to try anything - especially after what Hayner had just said to him mere hours ago.

The red-head was leaning over Roxas - their hands gliding over each other's clothing and revealed skin - like their arms, neck, and faces.

The younger one let out a soft moan when Axel nipped gently on Roxas's bottom lip and for some reason it reminded him that this wasn't exactly what he was there for. He pulled his mouth away from the red-head's slowly. But he barely noticed and went for Roxas's neck - kissing up and down it with little pecks. Roxas tried not to pant like a dog.

"Axel," he whispered, pushing his fingers against his older friend's cheek to guide him away from his neck. "Listen to me." Roxas remember to be quiet. The parentals were sleeping nearby.

Axel blinked a few times. His face was a little flushed and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"I am… really, _really_ sorry about all of those horrible things I said to you at the club," whispered Roxas honestly. "I didn't mean a _single_ word. I swear. I was just really upset and I was being stupid. You're not a coward. You're no way in hell selfish. None of it was your fault… and I most definitely do _not _in any way, shape, or form - hate you," he smiled slightly. "And if you never can forgive me ever again, I will understand but-"

"Roxy… it's fine," Axel said, nuzzling the blonde's neck. "You were right. I should have just told you. But I was… I was just scared."

"Scared?" Roxas asked sadly.

"I don't know… I mean… we're best friends. But… I love you, Roxas… and I…" he was whispering quietly near Roxas's ear. "I felt that as friends, I would always be thinking about how I want more, but if I told you - you'd get mad. Hate me, even. Then we wouldn't even be friends. I was scared of just being friends and scared of not being friends - at the same time," Axel said. "I was scared of your reaction."

_He loves me? _Roxas asked himself, his heart racing.

"You thought I'd hate you if you admitted you had feelings for me?" the blonde questioned in a hushed voice.

Axel nodded.

Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's hair once. "That's silly, you know that, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

They kissed again. Briefly and sweetly. They didn't even know who kissed who.

"Are you willing to be my Valentine now, Roxy?" Axel laughed quietly, pushing the blonde's hair out of his face.

"Axel, it's one in the morning. It's not Valentine's Day anymore," Roxas pointed out.

"Oh. You're right."

"How about I be your boyfriend instead?" the blonde suggested with a blush. He couldn't believe the stuff coming out of his mouth. It sounded so alien.

The red-head grinned widely, unable to hide his happiness. "I guess that'll have to do, then," he joked.

Roxas giggled and they kissed again, pulling each other close.

* * *

**That's it. Very simple and lame. But something at least. XD My brain was very lazy this weekend. Review because you love me, and definitely check out my Youtube channel on my profile page. 8D**

**Love you guys!**

**xox Rose  
**


End file.
